Heart and Soul
by BlackHowl
Summary: Post season 2, almost a year after Derek first came back to Beacon Hills to look for his sister. Derek is going to be "busy" this weekend. Stiles lets him know he knows why, and some other important information. Gets better. . . Sterek


**AN: This takes place after Season 2, during/after a pack meeting almost a year after Derek first arrived in BHs looking for his sister. The Hale house is mostly redone. Oh and as you know I don't own Teen Wolf, MTV does.  
**

* * *

**Heart and Soul**

" OK guys I'll see you next week. If you have any emergencies call me. I may not be around as much this week. I've got stuff to do this weekend, so please keep it to only emergencies if possible." Derek said while the pack was getting up stretching and moving to the door.

"I bet he has a date." Jackson smirked on his way to the Porsche.

"I bet it's a court date." Lydia said.

"Nah, I bet he has to take his uncle to the wood shed." Isaac guessed. "Ready to go Scott, Stiles, I'm pumped for our weekend of no stop video games, TV, and junk food."

After looking and seeing the beginnings of a wolf-out in Derek's eyes Stiles spoke up. "I bet if he wanted us to know he would have told us. So why don't we give the Alpha a bit of privacy." Stiles said shooing them all to the door. "Guys can you grab a ride to Scott's I've got to relay a message to Derek, from the Sheriff and it might take a while."

"What is it? I've got stuff to do?" Derek quipped.

"Is the pack completely out of ear shot?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet they're stalling, "Get a move-on before I come out for and start extra wolf training on your asses." Derek said with a Growl. The next thing Stiles heard was the slamming of doors and the squeal of tires. Stiles waited a minute, picking up some of the cups left by the pack and taking them to the refurbished kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher. "ok were good"

"You're sure?"

"Well unless they can stop there heart beat, yeah." Derek snapped.

"OK," stiles was nervous but took a deep breath before he started " I just know you're not going to want this to get to the pack." Stiles said sitting down, waving a hand to point to the empty side of the couch. He put a hand on to Derek's muscular shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. "Look I know what this weekend is, so if you want someone to talk to or not talk to, even if you want to breakdown. I promise, you can trust me not to tell a soul, ok." Derek's eyes were moist and he looked to be a few seconds from tears. "I just thought you should know that someone who loves you is here for you, if you wanted them to be."

Derek's jaw dropped. His eye brows questioning, "you… love me?"

"Sure I love you, we're _pack, _family, I love all of you. Except, of course you are a little different, I sort have a special place in my heart for you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me, why am I special?"

"Derek you don't get to save someone's life and get saved by them without creating a special bond. Plus, we both know what it's like to lose family. You're protective, funny when you want to be, smart, caring, sensitive, you listen to me ramble almost as long as Scott used to and you know how to get me to stop without yelling at me." Stiles to a breath "Also, (gulp) you're sexy as hell, and I'd love to kiss you, but that's beside the point. You know, how I feel about you though, must have known for a while, since I'm aroused around you all the time, since we met almost a year ago"

"I thought . . .Lydia"

"Yeah I love Lydia, but the feelings sort of moved from I want her as a girlfriend, to I like her being my friend, sister like even. We get each other, but I've known for a while my interest lay elsewhere for a long time, it's just easier to say I want Lydia than to come out to everyone before I was ready, before I knew of a guy I actually wanted to date."

"So are you 'out' now?"

"Well the pack and my dad know I'm bi, so everyone that matters knows."

"Huh, I see" this was all clearly a revelation to Derek. "I didn't know. I just thought you were horny 24/7."

"Well I practically am but, I guess I can see how you could think that since when I'm near you I am, but no I've got. . . I don't know what you call it, feelings, for you. I know you don't for me, I just will deal with it, I got over Lydia. I'll get over, you too … somehow." Stiles said the pain weighing on his words. "Anyway I just wanted you to know you could come to me, and it won't get out." Stiles got up to leave.

"What if I don't want that" Derek asked quickly getting up following Stiles.

"Well like I said it's an option for you, to talk to me you don't have to."

"I meant what if I don't want you to get over me." Derek put his hands on Stiles hips.

"Oh, well that's different; I guess you'll have to somehow let me know." Stiles quietly spoke, his forehead almost touching Derek's.

Derek leaned forward and pressed a chase kiss on Stiles.

Lips soft and warm, just touching, yet still it sent a shiver down Stiles' spine.

"I could stay a while if you want?" Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes.

"Want to watch a move?" Derek asked pulling Stiles back to the couch.

Nodding Stiles said, "Yeah. Anything, as long as I'm with you. Let me text Scott, that I'll be a while. He's blown me off so often I think it's ok if I show up a little late, to guys' weekend." Stiles was already tapping on his phone to let Scott know.

When Stiles looked up, Derek asked, "How did you know what I'm doing this weekend?"

"Dad, well I saw Laura's case file back when we were trying to figure out who did it. I figured I always felt bad on the anniversary of my mom's death and she raised you the last 6 years of her life, which made her kind of like Alpha, sister, and mother all in one, so I figured I should write down the date, so I could support you. I always had My Dad and Scott, to help deal. I figured you could use someone to remind you, 'it is not your fault' and 'You are NOT alone.'"

Tears were falling on Stiles shoulder; he just kept hugging Derek, rubbing circles on his back.

"I feel so alone."Derek wept

"I know, it gets easier, it sucks now but it will get easier"…I think. "Just let it out, it's better to let the tears out, I'm here for you." Stiles whispered into Derek's ear, holding him close while the alpha lost control, sobbing in shoulder. Allowing himself for the first time to really grieve Laura's lost.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. While I've read many Teen Wolf postings and written a few, this is the first thing I have ever posted. Let me know if you like it or what i can do to improve, if you do i might have the nerve to post other stories I've written.**

** I think this is a one shot deal, though a similar scene might show up in an up coming story.**


End file.
